Warning: Danger Aheadagain
by My Desi name is Hi
Summary: Post NFA. Angel, Spike and Illyria survived the big shebang with W&H. Now, they have not one, not two, but THREE new houseguests ahead, and the challenge of keeping one hell of a secret from Buffy. Can anyone say gulp? R&R, first story on this site.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Not my first story actually. I've written others…that shall never be spoken of. Ever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, quite obviously.

2nd Note (sorry): Ermm…take into account…that in no way do I wish my character to be a Mary Sue.  Oh yeah and it's post NFA.

* * *

**_One Month Earlier_**

Spike woke up to find that he was lying atop several disgusting…things. It took his head a couple of minutes to stop spinning and when he finally stood up (big accomplishment) he searched around for any of his battle buddies. The first thing he noticed was a heavily armoured hand sticking out from under a…thing. After struggling through the bodies of what he was pretty sure were thirty thousand…things, he pulled one of the beings from the hand, to reveal that it owner was still attached to its body, or, in this case, its 'shell'. Spike nudged Illyria with his foot.

"Wake up. Come on you stupid bint wake up!" he finished with a swift kick to her midsection. Immediately, Illyria grabbed his foot and slammed him onto his back, with an axe at his neck. Spike smiled.

"Good Morning." she withdrew the axe slowly.

"You live. Every day your luck astounds me." she said, her voice low and malicious, as always. She wouldn't be Illyria without that fantastic social attitude.

"Thanks, I think." Spike said standing up. "Where are peaches and the lawyer?"

"The human died quickly," Spike hung his head in respect, "I do not know where Angel is."

Spike looked around for any sign of his sire. He spotted spiky black hair towards the end of the alley. He started towards it and pulled at more…things until he saw his fellow un-dead. He pulled him towards Illyria. He looked at her.

"Let's get him inside somewhere. Know any places?" Illyria stared back blankly. "Didn't think so. Alright, let's wake him up. Come on peaches." He started shaking him. After several minutes, he stopped shaking and looked up.

"He's out for the count, and bugger me if I'm carrying him." Illyria's only answer was a look, and then, a hard punch to Angel's face. He woke up instantly.

"Well, that worked." Spike said trying not to laugh. Angel grunted and sat up.

"Ow!" he winced and looked around. "Spike? You're alive?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Illyria?" she merely nodded. "Gun?" Spike glumly shook his head. Angel hung his low for a minute or two. He looked up hopefully. "The Shanshu?" Spike was startled. He hadn't thought about the prophecy yet. He placed his hand where his heart was and listened. Nothing. He shook his head.

"Must be you then, Peaches. Congrats." He said standing up, swearing loudly.

"It's not me." Angel said suddenly. Spike turned back to him.

"How do you know?" Slowly Angel pulled off his jacket to reveal a dagger sticking out of his stomach. He pulled out and stood up. "Oh, that's why." Spike said. "Well then why…and how…but you…and I was…BUGGER!" He shouted and turned around again.

Angel was just as confused as Spike. Why hadn't the Shanshu been fulfilled? What were the Powers playing at? How many freaking times did he have to save the world for this stupid prophecy to fulfil itself already?! He gave a frustrated groan but quickly straightened up.

"We have to find a place to stay." he told his companions.

"Oh, yeah? And where do you suggest we stay, eh bright guy? What place would take in two wounded vampires and an Old One?"

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"You know I still wonder how in the world you still have this hotel." Spike said while handing Angel a mug. They had decided to stay at the Hyperion.

"Technically it's mine, and do you mind helping?"

"I am helping! I'm ridding you of the ridiculous job dusting old coffee mugs." Spike retorted.

"Gee, thanks." Just then Illyria came into the room.

"The training room is set."

"And in record time. It's nice having a one woman construction team around." Spike said with his trademark smirk. Illyria glared at him.

"FINALLY!" they turned to look at Angel who, in turn, was looking pretty darn proud and relieved. "The last room in this hotel is set and clean."

"Congratulations darling. This Christmas I'll buy you a brand new set of oven mitts and an apron." Spike mocked. Angel growled at his grand-childe. Spike shrugged as they moved into the entrance hall.

"So this is it. Just the three of us." Angel said. Spike sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately. How I wish for someone to knock on that door to save me from the misery of spending another lousy century with you." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Angel and Spike looked at each other. Angel went to answer the door.

"Good job Spike. Next time wish for money." He said as he opened the door, revealing...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

The evil laugh indicates my evil genius cliff-hanger…and yes I do realise that sentence does not make sense.

My "extra" I guess you could call her is coming in later episodes. Oh, yeah and these people will make an appearance:

Buffy

Dawn

Andrew

Giles

Xander

Willow

The Immortal

Faith

Connor

and Darla

SHOCK!!! HORROR!!! I know…Darla is one of my absolute favourite characters so in the spirit of fan fiction…I'm bringing her back!

Oh and I'm calling a vote for my character. If you do not vote, I decide:

Destiny (MY NAME! YAY!)

Hope (MY BEST FRIENDS NAME!!)

Christina (NO ONE'S NAME!! YAY!)

so VOTE VOTE VOTE!!

oh yeah and review…

Destiny (or Desi as my friends call me)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Come on guys! 82 hits and one review? bah! Thanks for that review forestwife!

so far its:

Destiny: 0

Hope: 0

Christina (or Kristina): 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

_**Last Time on 'Warning':**_

Angel opened the door to reveal…

* * *

_**And now…**_

"Faith?" Angel asked the dark haired Slayer in front of him.

"Hey there Angel. Got a room for a rejected Slayer?" she asked.

"Rejected?" asked Spike. "The others blow you off?"

"Apparently, my training methods were a little…unorthodox." she smiled, her dark lips spreading wildly. Angel looked around.

"Well, I'm sure we can find some place for you to stay," he was cut off by Spike.

"Yeah, but you might have to take the couch, we don't have a lot of room this being a hotel and all." He said sarcastically. Faith smiled.

"Hey, Blondie, I heard you were back."

"You did?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, Andrew can't keep a secret to save his life." she smirked. Spike cursed.

"OK Faith, I'll uh…show you to a room…I guess." Angel said, reasonably confused at this point.

"Cool." she said and followed him up a flight of stairs. Spike turned to Illyria.

"So…" he said. "looks like we have a new houseguest."

"She is overly arrogant. She has power but she doesn't know how to use it. She flaunts it like a permanent possession. I shall cripple her."

"Yeah…well you do that, wait WHAT? No, no, no blue. There'll be no cripplin' 'round here. Today." Spike told her. Illyria glared at him. Spike took a deep breath.

* * *

_**Some time later…probably dinner time**_

"So Faith, what happened to Wood?" Spike asked.

"Wood?" Angel asked from across the room.

"The bloke she was datin'. Nikki Wood was his mum."

"Ah."

"He split. Bastard. I was too…_rogue_ for him. I wasn't like the prissy Queen B." Faith swore.

"How you doing then?" Spike asked taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Five by five." she smiled grimly, taking the cigarette form Spike and taking a long drag herself.

"So how are the rest of the Slayers doing?" Angel asked sitting down.

"Fine." Faith scoffed. "The only problem? B's making them into a bunch of goodies. Can't blame her though. Wouldn't want them to turn out like me would we?" She growled. The vampires shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the entrance hall. They all ran in to see a blonde figure lying on the floor. Spike bent down to turn it over. He gasped as he saw the face of…

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA another cliffy!

ok people start voting for the names! and keep those reviews coming!!

Desi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This'll be the last chapter until AFTER Christmas and _maybe _the new years. So technically you could say it's on HIATUS until then. Thanks again to forestwife for the review…yes I'm updating!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

_**Last time on 'Warning': **_

'Faith?'

'Got any room for a rejected slayer?'

'What happened to Wood?' 'He split.'

Spike bent down to turn it over. He gasped when he saw the face of…

* * *

_**On todays err…chapter:**_

Spike stood dumbstruck as the blue eyes of his great-grand-sire looked up at him.

"Darla?" he asked, still shocked. The vampire looked up at him with a faint smile.

'Is it really her?' thought Spike.

"Hello William."

'Yeah, it's her. No one else calls me William.'

"Bloody hell." he said as he helped her to her feet. She grabbed onto him for support. She looked around.

"Oh, you're here again." she said glumly. Angel stepped forward.

"Darla?" She looked up and smiled.

"Angel."

"Are you…evil?" Darla smiled.

"No, the Powers sent me. Though they didn't tell me why. Where's Connor? I want to see my little boy."

"But, luv. You're still a vampire." Spike said, confused as hell over this.

"Yeah, well. Looks like having a soul is really in fashion around these parts huh?" she smiled again. Angel and Spike looked at each other. "Well," Darla said, "aren't you going to introduce me?" she said looking at Faith and Illyria.

"Oh right well, the one that's got attitude pulsing off her like BO is Faith." Faith waved. "She's the famed 'rogue slayer'." Darla nodded then looked at Illyria.

"Fred?" she asked, vaguely remembering the small brunette girl.

"Well, you see," Spike began. Angel cut in.

"There was…an accident. Look long story short, Fred died and…this…is Illyria." Darla's eyes widened. Spending four-hundred years as a member of the Order of Aurelius she knew of the Old Ones.

"Illyria? How on Earth have you tamed her?"

"Who says we tamed her. Her punches still feel like being hit by a truck." Spike said rubbing his chin subconsciously. Darla looked around.

"So, how about a room?"

"You're staying?" Angel asked.

"As far as I know, yes. Something big is going to happen."

"Oh no, not another apocalypse." Spike complained.

"No, not an apocalypse. Something…else." She said. Spike looked at Angel as they led her to a room. Once they were gone Faith looked at Illyria.

"So, blue. Any hope of getting you to sit down with me and talk about the latest movies?" Illyria just looked at her blankly. "Right, I'll take that as a no." she said and went into the training room.

* * *

_**Later:**_

"So, the Powers give you any idea of _what_ is coming?" Angel asked setting a mug of blood down in front of Darla.

"No. Just that whatever it is, it's going to be big." she replied. Spike sighed.

"I'm really tired of all this guessing and cryptic crap. They should leave that crap to the Watchers." he said.

"They blew them up remember?" Angel reminded him.

"Oh right." Spike replied, not really caring.

"So…Darla right?" Faith cut in. Darla nodded. "Did the big P's in the sky say anything about the Slayers?" Darla thought about it.

"Well, they said something about _a_ Slayer. That's about it." Faith threw back her head in frustration.

"Yo, was it always like this?" she asked Angel.

"Like what?"

"You know, did they always go all, Cryptic 101 on you guys." Angel thought about it for a minute.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fantastic." Faith replied sarcastically. Spike chuckled.

"Don't worry. You get used to being screwed over three million times."

"Yeah." Angel and Darla both agreed. Faith smiled.

"Wow, you guys should write a book. 'Being Un-Dead: Not all it's cut out to be.'"

"Seems a little long to be the title of a book." Darla said, smiling. Faith shrugged taking a drag from another cigarette. Spike stood up.

"Right enough lady-talk I'm gonna go take a nap. Haven't really done that since," he stopped to think about it, "well, since I got knocked out by, I think it was a giant mace." he walked out. Angel shook his head.

"He's changed." Darla said.

"We all have." Angel replied.

"No…he's changed a lot more. You can see it. He's still arrogant and cocky but," Darla shook her head. "I don't know. Everything seems different now. There are so many surprises around every corner."

"OI PEACHES!?!" Spike yelled from the entrance hall.

"YEAH!?!" Angel yelled back.

"WHAT'S YOUR KID DOIN' 'ERE?" Darla's head shot up and they all sprinted to the entrance hall. They ran in to see Connor standing there smiling.

"Hey."

* * *

There…Chapter 3. Hope it satisfies. Anyways…I'm trying to think of when to bring my character in. I'm pretty confused at the moment.

Anyways…

I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS (and if I don't see you before) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

mwa xoxoxo

Desi


End file.
